


娜囧绒/黄昏不再来

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 何事秋风悲画扇
Kudos: 7





	娜囧绒/黄昏不再来

我原本对那种逆来顺受、唯唯诺诺的人没什么兴趣，直到看见他被风吹红的鼻尖和眼眶，脆弱得像一只幼嫩的白兔。他的嘴唇也红红的，带着黏黏的晶亮水光。那可不是吹的——我透过车窗凝视他——大约是被用力啃咬后留下的痕迹。他披着洗得发灰的外套，跌跌撞撞地推门出去收衣服，那踮起脚尖够衣服的模样令我想起被喂食的圈养小动物。

他干起来别有一番味道。对这说法我很是嗤之以鼻，从没听说过哪个婊子“有味道”的。但我的同事们好像被磁石吸住的铁屑，鬼迷心窍地往他内裤里塞了不少钱，撺掇我也去一试。“保证不会让你失望！”他们说。并告诉我，他的名字叫做李泰容。我便终于控制不住强烈的好奇心，想要去一探究竟了。

这是整座城市中最贫穷的街道。低洼、潮湿，街景中的一切都杂乱无章。只有烟灰色的云雾缭绕在半空中。

我不想打搅他收衣服。他的动作很细、很慢，似乎刚哭过，小心翼翼地抽着鼻子，一丝不苟地将衣服叠好搭在瘦弱的臂弯上，拿那几件衬衫当宝贝一样。有几件过大的衣服明显不是他的，质感也比他身上披的那件破外套好一大截，被他抚得没有一道褶皱。一个接过许多客人的婊子竟会有这种神情——也许现在用婊子来称呼他已经不太合适了。眼见他慢慢走进屋子里，我才下车。道路上流淌着肮脏的菜汤、汽油和啤酒的混合物，浑身湿透的流浪狗躲在碎砖后朝我狂吠。我甩上车门，忍着不适走进他家院子里。

敲门前，我很是鼓了一番勇气，不能想象那张脸真的出现在面前的视觉效果。但我又迫不及待地想凑近他。房门很快被打开，他除去了那件外套，细细的手指蜷缩着搭在门把手上，露出小半张脸，怯怯的，仰头嗫嚅着问我来找谁？我抽出早在衣袋里备好的一沓钱，在他脸前晃了晃。那些钱刺痛了他的双眼。他涨红了脸，难堪地低下头，用仍发红的眼眶、被那沓钱熏出来的泪滴、低声下气的做派对我说：“请您进来吧。”

我环顾他的家。这间小屋被收拾得很干净，白色蕾丝窗帘安安静静地掩着亮闪闪的窗户，锅碗瓢盆整整齐齐地摆在没有一丝油污的灶台上，连垃圾桶的外沿都一尘不染。但这房屋处处有另一个人，一个男人，生活的痕迹。不管是鞋柜旁大一号的拖鞋，还是他刚刚收下来的衣服——

“不是你自己在这里住吗？”我好奇地问他。他两只手交叠在身前，拘谨地陪在我身后一步远。“不是的…”他回应道，“渽民…我和我丈夫一起住。”他还有丈夫？世界上竟有这种稀奇事。我穿过逼仄的客厅，目光落在床头的相框上。照片里的他笑得双肩都耸了起来，一只手放在脸边，旁边的男人大概是他的丈夫，可是明显比他的岁数要小。

“先生，”他在我身后请求道，“我们能快点开始吗？他…他要回来了。”他的语气里含着水雾，仿佛下一秒就要从眼眶中喷薄而出。

我坐在床上，等待他为我服务。可他又哀求我不要在床上做，要我去沙发上。我不免有些愠怒，他见我面色不善，便主动跪下来，拉开我的裤子拉链，笨拙地将阴茎吃进嘴里，努力让我兴奋起来。我这时仔细观察他的头颅。这颗头颅上生着海藻般的头发、纤长似扇子的睫毛、精致的鼻子和花瓣似的嘴唇，而这张嘴唇里正含着我的东西，并使劲分泌唾液去舔舐它。说实话，他木头一般的的舌头并没能让我兴奋，让我勃起的是他漂亮的脸和低三下四的气质。这一两分钟的努力让他的颧骨上浮起淡淡的红晕。他感受到阴茎开始变硬，便吐出来，仰起脸问：“我们去沙发上可以吗？”我逃不过那盛满乞求的大眼睛，只得应允他换个地方。

“对不起…”他绞着手指，忐忑不安地道歉：“他…床弄脏了，他会生气的。”“没关系。”我摆摆手，大度地说，“在哪里都一样。”我暗暗在心中加了一句：只要是你。

接下来的一切顺理成章，乏善可陈。我没再给他机会施展那干瘪的口活，而是命令他脱掉衣服，将双腿分开给我看。他顺从地按照我的要求做，带给我极大的满足。因为在此之前，我从不认识生得如此好看的人——男人或女人。我双臂抱着他陷进柔软的沙发里，像陷进黄金罗网。外头青天白日，天光大亮，我们却行苟且之事，甚至还是嫖客与娼妓的关系。老天——我有些发晕了。我狂热地乱吻他柔软蓬松的发顶，仿佛天旋地转，他像一块融化的草莓味棉花糖，暖烘烘、热乎乎地接纳我的全部，用粘腻的蜜糖把我缠紧，缠进迷狂的白日梦里。

我伸手触碰到他颤抖的下体，他只得从层叠的柔情蜜意中使劲探头呼吸。他很容易动情，下头湿了一大片，前面翘得高高的，吐出几丝清液，小幅度地在我的掌心中滑溜溜地戳刺。

“多少次了？”我看着他颤动如蝶翼的睫毛，生出一种奇异的嫉妒。“你接过多少客人？嗯？”“没有……”他迷迷糊糊地回话，在情欲的作用下，声调如猫咪呢喃。“…没有很…多次…呀………”我伸入了一根手指，在他的体内乱撞。环着我肩头的指节一下子收紧了，那双脉脉含情的大眼睛眯了起来，从我的角度看，像被手指干到翻眼白。他餍足地呼出一小口蒸腾的热气，打在我的嘴唇上。“贱货。”我咕哝了一句，并暗自祈求别让他听见，而后抽出手指，毛头小子一样迅速解开腰带，急不可耐地挺身撞了进去。

他的身体热情地接纳了我，我们仿佛榫与卯，密不可分地贴合在一起。可越是这样，我越愤恨，控制不住地狠狠干他。我不禁怀疑，是不是每一个男人进来的时候，他的身体都这般迎合？他那带有不合时宜的天真的眼睛、弱不禁风的小模样、纤细白皙的腕关节，都是勾引人的风流手段，其实他本人——我使劲将他往下一按——其实他本人从骨子里散发着骚味，就像这样，在随便什么男人的大腿上都会软成一滩水。

这具身体像被狂风吹得东倒西歪的白杨树，我便是狂风，只要我愿意，就能将他连根拔起。

于是我将他软绵绵垂下的头颅掰正，想看看他的眼神是否已在情潮中消退了天真的伪装。但我愣住了。他竟快哭了。大颗的泪珠蓄在眼眶里，要掉不掉地浮动着。他鲜红的嘴唇依然亮晶晶的，鼻翼又像刚刚收衣服时那样，因为要忍住眼泪而翕动着。

“…对不起……”他的双手使不上劲地推拒我，“…对不起…请您…快一点……”他抬起头，刘海遮着眼睛，凄惨地哀求我：“我丈夫……我丈夫快回来了…求求您。”

虽然他用已婚的身份在自己家接客，贱的可以，但我从不愿忤逆美人的意见。况且他哭花的小脸实在可怜。一时不知道拿他怎么办，我便轻柔地捧住他的脸，亲了亲他的眼睛。见他还是颤抖着哭，我又亲了亲他的小脸。“别哭了…”我正好要射出来了，便放慢下身的速度，把他小一圈的身体搂在怀里，轻轻安慰他。实际上，这种小手段完全是我在过往的恋爱里，经过实验后行之有效的流水线产物。但他却受用得很，小脸羞得发红，毛茸茸的小脑袋不好意思地蹭到我怀里，下面的小东西也射出了些稀薄的精液，竟然被亲射了。

我哑然失笑。作为一个娼妓，这也太过分了。射在他身体里后，我才后知后觉，他竟从没提避孕套。难道是个男人就可以肆意糟践他的身体吗？但是我既然爽了，就不应当再想这些事，看似深情，实则可笑。我摇了摇头，捡起皮带扎紧裤子。而李泰容呆呆地坐在沙发上，不知道他是被干晕了，还是在回味刚刚的亲吻。

院子外传来停车的声音，李泰容如梦初醒般一把推开我，忙不迭地捡起散落一地的衣服往身上套。“……快走…请您快走吧！”他将被我揉乱的衬衫胡乱套在身上，急切地请求道。“他看到了会生气的！”他又要哭出来了。我有点摸不着头脑，立在客厅中央看着四处忙活，如同惊惶小兽一样的他。我不禁生出一点可恶的怜悯——既然是靠身体赚钱的，那我以后也愿意给他多送点钱。

“喏，”我从西服暗袋里摸出一张名片递给他，“有什么困难可以找我。”他好像被吓着了，大眼睛充满不可思议，颤颤巍巍地伸出手接过了那张薄薄的纸。那手指很细，很白，可是指尖上有一层薄薄的茧，还有几道划伤。看他畏畏缩缩的样，我觉得好笑。“怎么？”我说，“这张纸把你烫着了？”

“…没有……”他低声回答，拇指摩挲着那张名片，小心翼翼地将它放在贴身口袋里。“…谢谢您。徐…徐先生。”他复又抬起头望着我，咧开嘴冲我笑了笑表示感谢。我永远没法忘记，那个下午李泰容满是泪痕的脸上对我露出的微笑。像一朵被连根剪下，插进水瓶的玫瑰花。光看表面，似乎是沾满朝露的光艳逼人，其实在无可救药地一点点衰败、腐烂下去。

李泰容感激地看了我一眼，又开始穿他那些破烂衣服。我心中想着，反正总会与他再见面，便信步走出了他家。

没等我走出院子，迎面撞上了一个小伙子。他身穿一件萧索的水洗牛仔外套，黑色的直筒裤和运动鞋，过长的刘海被风吹得乱糟糟的，低着头，走得极快。我看不清他的表情，但嘴角绷紧的肌肉显示出他正努力压抑自己的满腹怒火。今天的风可真冷。我裹紧了大衣。擦肩而过时，我们的肩膀狠狠撞到一起。老天作证，我可从没想惹麻烦——是这个年轻人走得歪歪斜斜的不看路。

他的力气很大，差点将毫无防备的我撞得一个趔趄。他这时才舍得抬起那金贵的眼皮瞅我。意外的是，我看见了一张极为清秀的脸。但那双眼睛却丝毫不客气，像要生吃了我一般。我最讨厌人家这样看我，也讨厌没来由撞我肩膀的人。作为回敬，我也用轻蔑的眼光反击他。但他只是从鼻孔里哼了一声，扔下杵在原地的我，继续快步走进屋子里了。

“妈的，”我摸不着头脑地咒骂道，“什么人？”也许只是一个被李泰容的美色蛊惑的嫖客罢了，是个年轻气盛的毛头小子……不——我惊觉他是屋里相片上，在李泰容旁边的人——那么他是，他是——

天啊——我觉得有些冲击了——那是他的丈夫……？

对我来说充满戏剧性的情节，对李泰容来说却是生活的平常。但不论怎样，事情是变得滑稽起来了。平生头一次，我起了点偷偷摸摸的坏心思，想要扒着墙角一探究竟。但我又犹豫：怎能这样偷窥人家的隐私呢？没等我与那古怪的崇高道德感作完斗争，屋里就传来了尖叫声和碗碟打碎的声响，且声音很大，绝不是隐隐约约的，而是直冲耳膜的巨响。我顾不上装模作样——妈的，我想，反正嫖都嫖了——几秒钟后，我已经在窗户旁边找到了一处绝佳隐蔽的位置。

他丈夫正揪着头发将他狠狠掼在墙上。他好用力，手上都爆出青筋。李泰容哭得通体颤抖，薄薄的身体像一片瑟瑟的秋叶，轻飘飘地落在冷硬的墙壁上，发出一声巨响，又被提起来，肚子上冷不丁挨了一膝盖。他疼得连哭泣都哽住，双手捂着腹部慢慢滑落到地上。我看的一哆嗦，仿佛自己的五脏六腑都移位了。“妈的，”他丈夫恨恨地站在他面前。“你他妈除了卖还会做什么？”他不带一点儿感情地质问李泰容，同时捻了捻手指，几绺头发飘落出他的指缝间。

地上散落着碗碟的碎片。亮晶晶的，像他的嘴唇。

李泰容依旧只是摇着头坐在地上啜泣，一块碎片刺破了他的小腿，殷红的鲜血一丝丝淌出来，顺着我刚刚握住过的、形状优美的脚踝滴落在地。它本是柔软温热的，现在却由于暴力和懦弱，变得冰冷僵硬。他丈夫面对他慢慢蹲下来，看得我浑身发毛。李泰容的脸掩映在一丛丛被虐待得鸡窝般的头发里，只能看见颤抖的嘴唇和糊满眼泪的下巴。他发着抖，侧着脸不愿被触碰。于是他丈夫刚伸出去、想要抚摸他脸颊的的那只手立刻调转了方向。

“啪！啪！”两声脆响立刻急促地回荡在了上空。

我心有余悸地躲在窗户后。要不是因为他看见了我，说不定李泰容还不会遭此厄运。

李泰容露着的一小半脸很快便变得红肿。他似乎再也忍不住要大哭一场了，可仍强行忍着，不知道他到底为什么还要忍。他死死咬住嘴唇，不肯在对自己施暴的丈夫面前号啕大哭，我想，这大概是他保全尊严的唯一方式。除去哭泣，他沉默着，一言不发。

他丈夫站起身来，伸了个懒腰，全然不复刚刚的暴戾模样。“别他妈哭了。”他踢了他一脚。“起来，做饭。”

我的心脏扑通扑通地跳着，由于过度紧张和会被发现的刺激，甚至愣了一会儿神。李泰容兀自脆弱又无能地啜泣，流着血的小腿现在似乎才感觉到疼，于是他缓慢地伸手捂住。血液差不多已凝固了，他就又收回手，去合拢在刚刚的殴打中被丈夫弄散的衣服。那瘦削的肩头上还残留着我的牙印。肚子还在疼，他便揉着肚子，扶着墙壁艰难地站直，一瘸一拐地走出了我的视线。

我目不转睛地盯着他的一举一动。李泰容又摇摇晃晃地出现在我的视野中，手里多了把扫帚，小心地将碎瓷片片一点点扫进簸箕里。他已经止住了哭泣，换上一副听天由命、逆来顺受的表情，教人看得攥紧拳头，恨铁不成钢。他并没包扎腿上的伤口，任由裂缝的肉皮与裤子破裂的卷边绞缠在一起。虽然自己没关系，但我却见不得人家有皮开肉绽的见血伤，看得我脚底一阵发软。他像没事人一样，一丝不苟地将垃圾扫干净，又转身拿了胶带，粘净瓷器碎末。

我感到不可思议。在我的认知里，所有人都是平等的，更何况在这种关系里呢？李泰容应当反击才对。可他好像全身心接受了这一切，像一团软绵绵的棉花…像一只胶皮耗子似的！我一边觉得奇怪，另一方面又对他产生了更大的好奇心。

我默默伫立在墙根下，任由呼啸的冷风猎猎吹过我的脸。我想想，李泰容到底是个什么东西呢？似乎能被人很轻易地捉到手中，又像一阵虚无缥缈的风。沉思良久，我也没能得出个所以然来。于是我蹑手蹑脚地走掉了，想着下次休假一定要过来再与他做一回——或者一个下午。他要多少钱我就给多少钱，只要能让我在那身体里温存一会儿。

黄昏时分，粉紫的云霞在天空中荡漾开来，整条街道沉浸在安静的氛围中。由于晦暗柔和的光线，那凝固的菜汤、酒液也没那么恶心了。男人总有种英雄救美的情结。比起高贵冷艳、咄咄逼人的美人，还是李泰容那躲闪、怯懦、低微的样子能让我的心情舒畅不少。世界上再没比李泰容更适合被玩弄后毫不留情地抛弃的人了。仿佛他生来就是让人家发泄的。

我故意忘记李泰容所吃到的各种难以想象的苦头，吹了几声口哨，准备驱车回家，洗个热水澡。但车子好巧不巧地挂掉了，怎么也发动不起来，成为完美的今天里的一处小瑕疵。我远远地望望李泰容的家，心中升腾起要不要在他家借宿的念头。当然，这可笑至极的想法被我一票否决，我还是推着车，去了最近的一家维修店。

老板打开车盖检修时，我便摸出一根烟，靠在车上与老板聊天，借机打听有关李泰容的事情。

“你说他吗？”老板很淡然。“他从小就和那孩子住在——啊，和渽民，那孩子是叫渽民啦，姓罗。”“他们是亲戚吗？借住？”我好奇地问道。“不……”老板认真地注入冷却液，“…是罗家买来的孩子…因为渽民的脾气有点古怪，我们都说他这里有点——”老板狡黠地冲我挤挤眼：“这里有点问题。”他用戴着白手套的手指了指自己的脑袋。

“李泰容从来都没提过自己是哪里人，估计家里也不想要他。什么父母会亲手卖了自己的孩子呢？但他长得又那么好看。这孩子刚来我们这的时候，我还有照片，我找给你看。”老板停下手中的活计，在沾满油渍的围裙上擦擦手，翻箱倒柜地找照片。我突然有点想请他来接着修车，因为我实在太需要一张柔软的床去休息了。况且——我只想听故事，并不想看照片。

“我老婆特别喜欢他，多可爱的孩子。”他将照片拿给我看。相片已经泛黄了，被那女人抱在怀里的就是李泰容，我一眼就能看出。错不了，那葡萄一样的大眼睛。只是那神情和如今的李泰容如出一辙，那么怯懦、怕生。

“罗家担心儿子脾气太楞，结不了婚，就把李泰容买过来了。可真是捡到个宝。洗衣、做饭、拖地，样样都能干。挨打挨骂从没还过……”“为什么要打他、骂他？”“咳，”老板不好意思地笑了笑，“买来的，自然就——”“好的，好的，”我点点头，表示了然。“可是他没上学吗？”

“唉，年轻人！”老板摇了摇头，继续注入冷却液。“怎么会给他上学？上了学，长了见识，要跑了怎么办？”

听到这里，我有些不是滋味。李泰容完全配得上更好的世界、更优秀的人，可惜一辈子被禁锢在这个散发着恶臭的穷酸地方。凭那张脸，说不定有朝一日能被什么星探给发掘，变成大明星呢！

但我又暗自庆幸，幸亏李泰容被毁得足够彻底。不然我一辈子也没法和这么漂亮的人做爱。

“那么他…”我刚想问他不识字么？又想起来他看得懂我的名片，便将话题拐了个弯：“…他怎么会……怎么会成现在这样的…？我是说……”“是啦，是啦！”老板摆着手打断我，“罗家的神经病小子长大了，脑袋楞，倒是挺好使，考到大学里去了。但是嫌他什么都不会做，开玩笑让他去卖。他一开始老大不愿意，天天哭得要死要活……”

“后来呢？”

“后来把那小子哭烦了，逼他去卖。李泰容真卖了，渽民又嫌他脏，嫌他贱。什么都是李泰容的错啦…真不容易……”

我感叹起来。李泰容可真是——但我忽然想到了他收衣服时，仔细抚平罗渽民衣服褶皱的动作。

他——“他喜欢罗渽民吗？”我鬼使神差地问了个没头没脑的问题。

“什么喜欢不喜欢的。没了罗渽民，谁养他？他连卖的地方都找不着。命苦啊，这孩子。”

“修好了。”老板“砰”的一声扣上车盖。“五十块钱。算你便宜一点，四十五吧。”

天色已经黑下来了。在回家的路上，我认定李泰容是一个美丽得惊人的怪胎，一尊瓷像，一只被摔得血肉模糊的雏鸟。这肮脏的地方何其幸运，能拥有李泰容啊。

那天之后去上班，同事们有意无意地询问我，李泰容是不是个好婊子？因为他那么漂亮、乖顺、柔软，所提出的最过分的要求也不过是“去沙发上做”。我有一搭没一搭地回话，心中却蔓生出若有若无的妒忌。我的同事们有高的、矮的、瘦的、胖的，有道貌岸然的正人君子，也有肥头大耳的邋遢鬼，有吃饭时喜欢挤一大滩奶油芝士的神经病，也有患有胃病吃不下几口饭的瘦猴。也就是说，什么人都能去李泰容家里走一遭，什么人都能轻易地抬起他肮脏的鞋底，迈入他的温柔乡。

我惊觉心底那丝恨意悄然升起，混杂着模糊不清的占有欲和控制欲。怎么会对一个娼妓有这样的感觉呢？

我扪心自问。我又不爱他。

下次休假我又开往了李泰容家。通向他家的路途，是渐渐由繁华转为破败的一程。他现在在做什么呢？我想。在“接待客人”吗？在发着抖伺候丈夫吗？还是仍旧默默不语地做家务、洗衣服、收拾碗碟呢？在自己家里的床上被各种各样的男人进入，想必李泰容也早已痛苦到麻木。我胡思乱想着，车窗外的天空早已阴沉下来，滚滚乌云像能拧出水的抹布。但我的心情并没被坏天气影响。一想到这是要去见李泰容，还能和他做爱，我就升腾起兴奋的快感。

在雨水的冲刷下，那条衰败的街道竟变得干净了一些。我甩上车门，抖开雨伞，快步走到李泰容家门口。院子里细细的晾衣绳在风中瑟缩地发抖，似乎马上就要被吹断了。李泰容家的房门没有上锁，可是紧紧闭着，我突然有种不好的预感。他不会死在里面了吧？我被这个想法吓了一跳。

我将耳朵贴在门上，仔细听里面的响动。屋子里传来轻细的哭泣声，弱不可闻。他八成是又被丈夫给揍了一顿。我的心扑通扑通地剧烈跳动起来——他究竟是在过着怎样的日子啊！奇怪的是，李泰容在哭泣、在遭受痛苦的事实没让我悻悻而返，我不合时宜的倔劲儿顶了上来：李泰容只是收钱办事的娼妓罢了，我管他怎么样呢？！

总之，我不能白跑一趟。右手先意识一步举起来，咣咣地敲响了门。

我在黑暗的雨中面无表情地等待着。

老旧的木门被打开了，开门的是他的丈夫。我记得他的名字，他叫罗渽民，是李泰容的噩梦。

这男人穿得人模狗样地立在我面前，衣着整齐。“你找谁？”他用带着偏执的沙哑声音说。“哼…可是我用不着问这个！”没等我做出回应，他突然换了一种更疯狂的语气。“你要找——”他朝我弓起身体，布满红血丝的眼球从下往上，恶狠狠地瞪着我。“你要找…他！！！”

他沾着血的双手做出欢迎的姿势，指向昏暗的屋里那个躺在地上的人。我从他身体的缝隙里看过去，李泰容瘦弱的身体蜷缩在地板上，做出保护柔软腹部的动作，只剩微不可见的抽搐，一下一下，仿佛濒死的挣扎。

屋里没有开灯，李泰容的脸也埋在头发里，我看不清罗渽民手指上的血迹到底是哪里来的。

我一把推开罗渽民走了进去。“李泰容！”我着急地大喊，跑过去蹲在他身边，小心地把他扶起来，靠在我怀里。他的身体软绵绵，轻飘飘的，小脑袋无力地任人摆弄，像一只了无生机的破布娃娃。

“…不……”他轻轻晃着脑袋呢喃，“…渽民…疼……”他难受地哼哼，仅能听清楚的模糊字眼，也只是一直喊着疼。李泰容的额角上有一片铜钱大的淤青，嘴唇边有一道几近凝固的、粘稠的血迹。他的手始终搭在肚子上，轻微的搬动都能让他疼得直打哆嗦。

“你怎么这么关心他？”罗渽民慢悠悠地走过来，抱着双臂。“你是他什么人？”他像踢一袋垃圾一样踢了李泰容一脚。即使在昏迷中，李泰容也疼得拧起了眉头。“这是我老婆，我让他卖他才能卖，我让他死他也得死。不过，看在你这么关心他的份儿上……”

他嫌恶地捏住李泰容的几绺头发，将他拽起来。“这婊子挨揍挨得越狠，里面夹的越紧呢。要不要试试？不收你钱。”他恶劣地笑了起来。我鼓着腮帮子，看着怀里小人痛苦的表情，说不出话来。

于是罗渽民开始解李泰容的衣服。他穿得很单薄，只有一件洗得透肉的衬衫和一条掉色的宽松裤子。这两件破衣服被他丈夫一把扯散，扣子零零碎碎崩了一地，在地板上蹦跳出清脆的响声。看着李泰容在黑暗中白得发光的身体，我口干舌燥，暗暗咒骂自己是个混蛋，面对一具昏迷的瘦弱躯体竟也能发情。他的胸口上嵌着几个牙印，乳头已经破了皮，幼嫩的红肉在寒冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖，小腹上部被打得青了一块，小巧玲珑的阴茎安静地躺在腿间，我知道只要提起它，底下就是那销魂的穴口。这些青青红红的淤痕看得人心疼极了，却更衬得他肤白胜雪、软玉温香，激发出雄性无限的廉价同情心和施虐欲。“做吗？”罗渽民不无嘲笑地看着我，“这贱人很好操的，直接插进去就行。”

他还了我刚才推他的那一把，我没反应过来，被他推得差点一下子倒在地上。我呆呆地看着他把李泰容的身体颠三倒四、翻来覆去地弯折成仰卧的姿势，未做任何润滑，也没有避孕套，就直挺挺地撞了进去，开始抽送起来。李泰容像狂浪中的一片叶，被插得身体耸动。哪知昔日万紫千红，化作一片断壁残垣。

“…你装什么装？我问你……”罗渽民发出舒适的叹息声，仍不忘挖苦我。“你要做绅士先生吗？可是这婊子现在看不见你为他逞英雄！你他妈别是阳痿？”罗渽民一边操干李泰容，一边伸手抽了他一个耳光。李泰容痛苦的脸被打得歪到一边。“看见了吗？绅士先生，”罗渽民耀武扬威地说，“他看不见你！他看不见你！！！”

屋里没有开灯，外头又乌云密布、大雨倾盆。这间屋子根本不是李泰容心中那个温馨甜蜜的家，而是一座禁锢他的囚笼，一只不断夺去他的尊严、人格和生命的怪兽，是一个太平间，一条裹尸布！

在罗渽民张牙舞爪的狂笑中，我的心被巨大的愤怒和仇恨攫住了，哪怕是外面的倾盆大雨也浇不灭我心头的怒火。我攥紧拳头，手指关节咔咔作响。

李泰容被头发潦草遮住的脸仍能看出秀丽的轮廓。他应该游荡在各种饭局、酒会上做交际花，而不是委身于这个疯子一般的男人做妻子。这太离谱了。但眼前疯狂的画面不得不提醒我这个悲惨的现实。李泰容被干得不断发出痛苦的呻吟，底下的穴口显然已被撑裂，一缕缕猩红的血从交合处流出来，像一只被送上祭坛活活屠宰的羔羊。他的前端一直没有勃起过，始终处于软趴趴的状态——他没从这场残酷的性爱中获得哪怕一点儿欢愉，这是一次赤裸裸的强奸。

我一拳打在罗渽民脸上。他没料到我会揍他，躲闪不及，脸上结结实实挨了一拳。

“滚！”我冲他大吼。

我猜现在我的眼睛里也和罗渽民一样，布满了红血丝。

我剧烈喘着气，胸口高高低低地起伏着：“你有什么资格打他？这是强奸！”我愤怒地盯着他，像一头幡然醒悟的豹子。

罗渽民被我一拳打得嘴角也流下了鲜血，他一言不发，用袖子慢慢擦拭掉。我没有动，立在原地看着罗渽民。我要看看这个欺软怕硬的家伙下一步能做出什么事情来。

“来吧。”我平静地说，“来吧。”罗渽民抬起头阴鸷地望着我，两只瞳孔在黑暗中闪闪发亮，像这条街上常在黑夜出没的野狗。

李泰容醒了。

罗渽民阴恻恻的，一看就不是什么好东西。“为了这婊子和人动手？我可是他丈夫。”

李泰容醒来第一句听到的就是这个。老天爷。

李泰容发现自己浑身赤裸地躺在地板上，吓得抓起散落的衣服就往身上堆。但他下一秒便发现了我与罗渽民的对峙。“…不…”他虚弱地开口，“你们…这是做什么…？渽民……？”他缓慢地眨着盛满困惑的大眼睛，好似以为自己还在梦中。

我们都没说话。正当我盘算怎样攻击罗渽民时，他像一头发疯的斗牛般冲向我，将我顶撞在身后的灶台上。李泰容吓了一个激灵，嘴巴微微张开，由于过度的惊讶和不知所措，连喊都没喊出一句。

我骂了一声，挥舞起拳头揍在罗渽民的脊背上，抬起腿使劲踹他。“妈的，”我仿佛把一生的脏话都在今天骂了出来。“我他妈把你踢废了，你老婆可就守活寡了！”于是罗渽民吼叫着，扑上来撕咬我的脖颈，我偏头躲过，差点被他咬下来一块肉。我们两人翻滚在一起，把陈旧的木质地板砸出巨大的声响，滚滚灰尘从地板的缝隙中升腾上来。李泰容吓坏了，捂着胸口的衣服，站在原地一动也不敢动。我们一路扭打到卧室，桌子上的相框、碗筷、被子、花瓶叮叮当当地砸落在地上，整间房屋一片狼藉。

如果你要问打架的终点是什么？那一定是死寂。我与罗渽民互相掐住对方的脖子，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。我们都想把对方置于死地。因此我们没法移动，一个不慎就可能让对方得逞。

那如何才能结束这种局面呢？

“天哪……”李泰容哆哆嗦嗦地走进卧室，看见了两个男人一动不动地缠斗在一起的诡异场面。他慢慢蹲在我们身边，豆大的泪珠一滴滴砸下来。“渽民……渽民…”他哭着求他，“你们放开，放开好不好…？别这样……”他伸出手抚摸丈夫的身体，轻柔地捋着他的后背，“渽民…我害怕……别这样…”

但我们仍双目赤红地对视，谁都不肯放手。

“不，不…”李泰容崩溃地哭喊，“都是我的错，都是我！但是…但是……”他低下头，捂着脸无助地大哭，“…请你们，不要这样…求求你们……”

尽管我无比想让这个人渣去死，但我更不想让李泰容难堪。用尽全身力气，我从嗓子眼里挤出一句：“操！”然后踢开了罗渽民，仰面躺在地板上。李泰容低低地啜泣着。他连自己还没处理好，没有精力再去管他不省心的丈夫了。

“走。”我费力地爬起来，牵起李泰容的手。“快走！你留在这里是想死吗？”李泰容不知所措地看着我：“您是…徐先生……？”他才认出了我。一瞬间，我心中涌起一股甜蜜的感觉。但罗渽民紧接的嘲笑又把我的甜蜜心情搅和得烟消云散。

“私奔？”罗渽民啐出一口血，带着讥讽的微笑仰望天花板。“笑死人了。这婊子还认得你？你们什么时候搞上的？竟然有傻逼喜欢被人操烂的货。”

我清楚地知道李泰容并不是什么“被操烂的货”。只是由于美貌和温顺的性格，在贫穷的环境里，受到神经病丈夫的逼迫罢了。但罗渽民的话好像一根银针，刺得我耳膜出血，大脑震颤。

我还是紧紧拽着李泰容的手。那只手冰凉苍白，手心沁出了一些冷汗。

“滚你的。”我说，然后将李泰容生拉硬拽出了门，在雨中一路狂奔到车上。

坐到熟悉的驾驶座上，我轻松多了。我让李泰容坐在副驾上，担心一不看着他他就要寻死觅活。但李泰容只是木然地坐着，既没说话，也没系安全带。

他仍在回想刚刚发生的一切。

我想他是被吓着了，大脑转不过弯来，便从后座上拿了件大衣扔给他，让他擦擦身体和头发，披上暖暖身子。“不要继续呆在这里了。”我看着他的侧脸，“…要不你迟早要死在那个疯子手上。”

他才转过头看着我，头发梢尚滴着雨水。我知他根本无意调情，而我却被他勾魂摄魄的大眼睛看得心头一颤。

“真的太谢谢您了，徐先生。”他不敢用我的衣服擦头发，只得用潮湿的袖子胡乱抹了抹发顶。“可是…我和渽民……我和他已经习惯了，这么多年都过来了。”他吸吸鼻子，垂下的眼眸中有无限柔情。“渽民他…也只有我能忍他。如果我不在，他活不下去的。”

我听了这话便泄气，原本想说些话安慰他，没想到他自己却这样不争气。即使情分再深，这么多年的暴力和强迫也该让一个人心灰意冷了吧？我想把他批评一顿，可是一看他冷得发抖的瘦弱身体、脸颊上的淤青，再联想到他身体隐秘部位的伤痕，又不得不心软。我叹口气，坐正发动了车子。我想，我与李泰容最好的结果便是君向潇湘我向秦，如若嫖客与娼妓的关系不再像一手交钱一手交货那样单纯，那么离崩盘的结局也就不远了。

我载李泰容回了自己家。一到家，我立刻给他翻出几件柔软厚实的睡袍，命令他马上换上衣服去洗澡。他跟一只落汤鸡似的，湿淋淋、潮乎乎地站在客厅中央，抱着一大堆毛绒绒的衣服，感激涕零地望着我。

他一看我我就没脾气。“快去。”我温声细气地说。“不好意思就去浴室里换，湿衣服丢出来就好。不用管我，快去。”

他进去很久后，浴室里才响起哗哗的水声。他大概不太会用浴缸和淋浴喷头。叫我说什么好呢？真是个傻瓜。我给自己倒了杯热水，靠在沙发上，回想这一天不一般的历程。如果同事们知道李泰容在我家，准会笑掉大牙。他们也是傻瓜，和李泰容不一样的傻瓜。

半小时后，李泰容擦着头发从浴室里走出来，双颊被氤氲的水汽蒸得绯红。看到坐在沙发上的我，他有点不好意思。

“实在太谢谢您了……”他小声向我道谢，又不知道说什么了。“别回去了。”我定定地看着他，“今天在我家睡吧。”

“这…”他语无伦次的，“这…这不太合适吧…？”他慌忙说：“现在还不晚，我…我可以坐公交车……或者打车回去的！”“你回去做什么？接着挨揍？”我嗤笑了一声，把他臊得够呛。我心想他用什么钱坐车回去？难不成要现在卖给我一次吗？“听话，”我站起来，搂着他的肩膀，带他走到沙发上坐下，“过几天再回去。我不会伤害你的。”

他只得点点头应允我，但立刻说他可以为我做饭，不能在人家家里白吃白喝白住。我啼笑皆非，揉揉他的头发说好好好，都听你的。

那晚我和他睡在同一张床上。他害怕我会趁机要他，怕温暖的热水、柔软的睡衣都是我用来骗他的手段，窝在我怀里的身体始终是僵硬的。一个人缘何会可怜至此呢？但这种担心也确实情有可原。我看着他眼皮下转动的眼球，明白他一直都睡不好。该死的罗渽民也许在梦里都要惊扰他。我便将李泰容推醒。

他睡得很疲惫，好像热水澡并没有冲洗掉他的提心吊胆，反而让他更胆战心惊了。“…徐先生……？”他朦朦胧胧地问我。可我万分清醒。

“你能听清我说话吗？”我问。“可以…怎么了…？是不是渽民……”

我摇摇头。“泰容，”我双手捧起他的脸，看着他的眼睛认真地说。“泰容，我知道我在你的生命中只是一个微不足道的人，只是一个……只是一个嫖客。”他没想到我会说这些，瞪大了眼睛，想张嘴说点什么，可是我在他话未出口时便打断了他。“泰容，你要听我说完。我要说一件很严肃的事情，这关系到你的身体、你的命运、你的人生。我希望你能明白一个很简单的道理。如果有人伤害了你，你就要毫不犹豫地以眼还眼，以牙还牙。可是你只是一味地退让，一味地顺从，一点点地消磨掉了自己的底线，所以人人都能欺负你，因为只有你能包容他们所作的恶。”我看着他的眼睛。“你觉得自己很宽容、很伟大吗？”

“你有时候会这样觉得吗？你想带着满身的伤痕走到死亡吗？泰容。”我深深吸了一口气。“你想的话，也没关系。可是你要明白，世界上总会有爱你的人，你的快乐和悲伤不仅仅属于你自己，还属于他们。你快乐的时候，他们和你一起感到快乐，可是你悲伤的时候，他们会感到千万倍的悲伤。人要想对得起自己很容易，可是对得起别人却很困难。泰容，泰容，”我坚定地说，“至少在今天晚上，别想那些破事了，它们不值得你去操心。”

“睡吧。”我说。

他的身体放松了很多。我宽慰地想，这些话起码能给他一个温暖的晚上。我环住他。他小一号的身体很适合被人抱在怀里，又软软的，被屋里的热气和棉被捂的暖烘烘，像一只带有体温的抱枕。虽然我算不上爱惜他，却也不是暴殄天物的那一个。很快，我们都睡着了。

第二天也不上班，我便带他去逛街，看电影，做一切正常人应该在假期做的事情。他比我差不多矮一个头，我只得翻出自己大学时的衣服给他穿，没想到正好合身。他不好意思地照了照镜子，只看了几眼就不敢再看，小声催促我快点出门，羞涩的语气中难掩幸福与兴奋。我亲了亲他以示安抚，收拾好家里的东西，便带他出去了。

下过雨的天空瓦蓝瓦蓝，光是看着金色的阳光洒在街道上就已经够让人快乐了，更何况我手里还牵着一个李泰容。他对任何事物都感到好奇，看着云朵般的棉花糖走不动路。“要这个吗？”我故意问他，他不好意思地摇着头拒绝，一边偷偷拉着我的袖子让我快走。但在他欲拒还迎的这会儿，我已经付完了钱。

“拿着。”我把粉色的棉花糖放进他手里，他的眼神一下子明亮起来，仿佛星星落进了银湖。我知道他又要说——“谢谢…唔……”于是我用嘴唇堵住了他，吸吮他口腔中棉花糖的香气。他被我亲得晕晕乎乎的，半天没反应过来。以前大概没人会这么温柔地亲吻他，他得到的亲吻，多半是不容拒绝的侵略和抢占。看着他由于缺氧而迷迷糊糊的傻样，我更觉得他可爱，像一只傻乎乎的小猫咪。

一路上，李泰容甚至顾不得和我说话，专心舔吃手里的棉花糖。这个笨蛋难道从没吃过这东西吗？罗渽民那个疯子看样子也从不会给他买。我的同情心和保护欲齐齐大涨，涨过警戒线，牵着他就拐进了一家服装店，挑了一大堆衣服给他试。甭管什么鸭舌帽、渔夫帽、各式各样的腰带，还是围巾、太阳镜等等乱七八糟的小饰品，我统统丢进购物框里，提到试衣间里让他试。他被成堆的衣物淹没，手忙脚乱，慌忙地推拒。我看出他其实很喜欢好看的衣服，骗他说这是我挑了很久才拿来的，不穿我要生气！他才肯一件件地试。他的眼光欣赏不来一些流行的款式，死活不试，我只得好声好气地哄他，说给他买很多很多糖果，他才红着脸穿上。

说实话，他是天生的衣服架子，肩宽腰细腿又长，身材又很纤瘦，是最能衬衣服的。难怪他穿成那种破烂模样也能对男人一勾一个准。原来衣服本身对人的美貌并没有太大的用处，只是给这样的美人锦上添花罢了。他换一身衣服就是一个风格，穿什么都漂漂亮亮的。我恨不得把世界上所有衣服都给他买下来，让他一辈子换着花样地穿，然后带他出去骄傲地给别人看：李泰容就是这么肆无忌惮地漂亮！

说是让他试衣服，而我好像看了一个下午的时装秀，漂亮的小模特换了这件换那件，让我的眼睛得到了极大满足。我打算把带进来的衣服全部拿去结账，他却制止了我。“徐先生…还是算了……”他一只手搭在我的胳膊上，大眼睛中闪着水光。“太多了…这怎么能行？而且…就算买了，我没法拿走的。”

又来了，又来了，这种怯弱小心的样子。我甩开他的胳膊，质问他是不是怕罗渽民生气？怕罗渽民会打他？他咬着嘴唇，手指绞紧衣服，黑黑的瞳仁不安地转着，吞吞吐吐地说这些衣服太贵了，自己不值得，又说渽民看见了一定会生气，而且自己不出门，买衣服没用，旧衣服也能穿。

听着他絮叨的五花八门的道理，我气不打一处来，反正核心思想就是他什么都配不上，更别提罗渽民会揍他，他只能缩在角落里把光芒四射的自己给捂成一块黑炭。

我担心如果硬要给他买下来，他会平白给自己添加许多心理负担，便改用缓兵之计。“那我们只买三件。”我说，“可是我有一个要求，不然我就要都给你买下来，让你以后慢慢还我钱，利息加倍。”他被我的要求吸引住了，眨着大眼睛问我什么要求？

“禁止再叫我徐先生。”我严肃地说，“叫我英浩。”

他红了脸，小声答应了一声。

“现在就要。”我故意逗他。“不然我立刻出去结账。”

他涨红了脸，细细地叫了我一声。“听不见。”我指着自己的耳朵，“大点声。”

“英浩…”他终于又叫了一声，小脸红得要滴出血来了。“英浩，英浩……”他摇着我的臂膀，“我们走吧，英浩。”

妈的——我跺了跺脚——怎么会这么可爱？其实我的耳朵也不知不觉地红了一半。我趁热打铁，接着提出第二个要求：“如果他再打你，”我看着他的眼睛，“立刻给我打电话，听见没有？立刻！不要呆在房子里，立刻逃走！”

他感激地冲我点点头，嘴角弯了起来。我别过脸。我不能看李泰容冲我笑，他一笑，我的心就砰砰乱跳，连话都不会说了。

晚上，他执意要回家。我着急了，觉得他现在回家绝不会有什么好下场，他却不听劝告，非要回去找罗渽民。

“你疯了吗？”我难以置信，“你自己难道还不清楚他会对你做什么事？看看你自己身上那些伤…”我气急了，暴躁地撩开他的衣服，没好全的身体暴露出来，上面的淤青只消退了一点点。“你还要回去？！罗渽民是个疯子，我是说真的…他……”我气急败坏，连话都说不利索了。“他…是真的，真的这里有点问题吧？”我指着自己的脑袋。

“徐……我必须要回去，英浩。”李泰容轻轻放下衣服，温柔又坚定地对我说。“我从小就和他住在一起，我清楚他是什么人。没有人照顾他，他真的会死的。”

“可是…”我眼睛发红，“可是你不要命了吗？就像你自己说的，这么多年过去了，你还不清楚他是什么人吗？你身上那些好了又有的伤还不够提醒你他到底是什么人吗？！李泰容！李泰容！！”我崩溃地大喊，差点给他跪下。

可是李泰容像迈入深林的鹿那样坚定。

“没关系的，英浩。”他轻轻说，“我这两天不在家，他该着急了。他又做不好饭，洗衣服又不干净。”他顿了顿，抬起头望着我。

“我要回去的。”

那双眼睛那么真挚、单纯、坦然。

我颓然倒在沙发上，像被抽干了浑身的力气。“…我送你回去。”我的声音从灵魂深处悠悠传来。“不用了，谢谢你。”李泰容笑了笑表示感谢。“真的很谢谢你对我的照顾……英浩。这两天可能是我人生中最快乐的日子。”他依然穿上自己那身衣服。“不用送我，这个时间公交车还有的。今天太辛苦了，英浩也早点休息吧。”他穿上鞋，要推门离开。

“等等！”我从沙发上弹起来。“你不打算送我点东西吗？……不给我留句话吗？”我的心脏可又开始砰砰跳起来了，在紧张中等着李泰容的回答。

李泰容转过身，朝我走来。我的心脏在胸腔中狂跳，闭上了眼睛——

一个轻柔的吻落在我的嘴唇上，像蜻蜓点水，转瞬即逝。

“再见。”他被我紧张的表情逗笑了，向我挥了挥手。

我瞪大眼睛，拼命想留住那个吻存在的痕迹，可惜他柔软嘴唇上的一点点体温也像那快乐时光般稍纵即逝，一去不返。我像个傻小子一样抚摸自己的嘴唇，情绪与身体都呆滞在这凝固的一秒钟里，不由得想起下午亲吻他时，他口中融化的棉花糖的气息。就在今天，确切地说，在这个晚上，在这一刻——我陷入了爱河。

于是我连忙推开窗户，李泰容刚好从楼道中走出来。

“嘿！李——泰——容——！”我两手环成圆形放在嘴边冲他大喊。“有事一定给我打电话！！记住没有！！！”

李泰容听见了我的声音，仰起头也冲我喊道：“知道了！”又冲我笑了。光是听见他的声音，我便傻笑起来，也不知道他看见没有，一定觉得我是个傻子。我满心的欢喜，目送他越走越远，直到消失在黑暗的夜色里。

这晚上我做了许多有趣的梦，梦见冰雪堆成的城堡、冰糖做成的房子和流淌蜂蜜与巧克力的河流。可是我在梦中想着，这甜蜜的房子应该送给李泰容吃，他看见一定会高兴得跳起来。可我没有梦见李泰容。虽然如此，梦醒来后，我的心情并不失落，反而延续了昨晚的欢喜。而恋爱的感觉也实在麻烦，我早上醒的太晚，差点误了上班的时刻。我急忙穿戴好衣服，手忙脚乱地钻进车里，飞驰着开往公司。

同事们纷纷取笑我。徐英浩竟然忘了打领带，忘了上班打卡，忘了上星期的单子还没处理。但他们越是取笑得我起劲，我的心情就越和窗外的阳光一样明媚。你们懂什么？我甜滋滋地想。老子恋爱了。

最离谱的是，我连手机都忘了带。中午我一般都不回家，可是为了取手机，我不得不赶回去一趟。在回家的路上，我想下次与李泰容见面时，一定要好好跟他说说我最近干的这些傻事。都怪他让我魂不守舍。思及此处，我又傻呵呵地自己笑起来了。

划开手机，屏幕上显示有两个未接来电，上午九点三十二分。大概又是阴魂不散的客户，我打着哈欠回拨了过去，但对面一直提示无人接听。我抱怨了一句，将手机甩在茶几上。但我心中突然咯噔一响，闪过一个念头——会不会……会不会是李泰容？

我蹭地从沙发上坐起来，手指不听使唤地发着抖。

明明中午的阳光那么温暖，室内的暖气开得那么足，可我的心仍然如坠冰窟。

怎么办怎么办怎么办？？我的心脏扑通扑通地剧烈跳动。李泰容，李泰容，李泰容，可千万别是李泰容！罗渽民那个疯子虽然天天揍他，可是——

虽然我叫李泰容有事就给我打电话，可我认为就凭李泰容上次挨的那样的揍，对他来说是不值一提的小事情，再说他生性不喜欢给人添麻烦，绝不会给我打电话。那么，那么到底是什么？我的心提到了嗓子眼。李泰容，拜托，上帝保佑，拜托！！！我的眼泪夺眶而出。拜托，千万让李泰容好好的！

我抓起车钥匙飞奔出家门。

连闯了好几个红灯，我害怕到了极点，怕罗渽民那个疯子会对李泰容做什么过分的事情。一路上，我的脑海中闪过许多画面。第一次见面时收衣服的李泰容、拜托我去沙发上做的李泰容、雨夜中瑟瑟发抖的李泰容、昏迷的李泰容、朝我微笑的快乐的李泰容、吃棉花糖的幸福的李泰容、试衣服的时候羞涩的李泰容、坚定又温柔的李泰容……全部都是李泰容，都是李泰容，是我的李泰容。

李泰容！

在一个十字路口，我再也受不了汹涌而出的眼泪，猛地刹住车，倒在方向盘上哭了起来。妈的，我狠狠地砸了一下方向盘，汽车发出一声短促又嘹亮的喇叭声。为什么不给李泰容拍几张照片？为什么昨天下午带他试衣服的时候，不给他拍几张照片？他那么喜欢棉花糖，为什么不给他多买几个？最重要的是……最重要的是……

我哭得鼻涕眼泪全流出来。

为什么昨天晚上我没留住他？

后面的车滴滴地响着喇叭催我，可我却一动不敢动。这里离李泰容家太近了，只差两个路口。我太害怕了，我没法想也不敢想李泰容那种人给我连打两个电话是为了什么。我慌不择路地怨恨，怨恨罗渽民的疯狂，怨恨自己的无能，怨恨为什么今天上午睡昏了头忘记带手机。明明是我让他给我打电话的，为什么我却没有在他需要我的时候出现呢？

但是——我努力安慰自己——但是，李泰容也许听进去了我的话，学会了保护自己，罗渽民稍微动他一根手指头，他就要打电话找别人来揍罗渽民。虽然不切实际，可我觉得也有这种可能性。在不断的幻想、担忧和祈求中，我终于开到了李泰容家门口。

不——

我的泪水不受控制地涌出来，像开了闸的洪水。李泰容的家门口停着一辆救护车和一辆警车，几个医务人员正指挥着搬运什么东西。我心中像长满野草的荒原一般死寂。

我没法再顾及什么形象了。直到现在，我也想不起来那天我是怎样挣扎着走到他家门口的。我双腿发软，心中不详的预感强烈得仿佛要具象化一样。每走近他家门口一步，我的头就眩晕一分。救护车的车灯一闪一闪的，发出凄厉的叫声。不清楚是由于悲伤还是哭泣，我已经看不清人物的轮廓，强撑着捱到了盖着白布的担架旁边。

“先生，先生，”警察过来礼貌地阻挡我。“请问你是他的什么人？”

“我是他的……呃…”我头疼得厉害，不知道应该说什么。“…我是他的朋友……他今天上午给我打过电话……我…”

“好的，好的。”他掏出本子，在上面写了些东西。“请问您的姓名是？”

“…徐英浩……”我虚弱地回答。“那，那里面……是谁？”

我想听见警官回答出“罗渽民”三个字。

“李泰容，先生。”他说，并关切地问我：“徐先生，你还好吗？刚才您说自己是李先生的朋友。”

这简短的三个字对我来说如同五雷轰顶。我一屁股跪坐在地上，嚎啕大哭起来。警官扶了扶帽子，在一旁叹着气。这种场面，也许他见多了，早已见怪不怪。

“扶我起来……”我哭得上气不接下气地向警官请求道，“…我想看看他。”

警官将我扶起来，搀着我走到了担架旁边。我的灵魂仿佛早已升到天国里去了，双手哆嗦得厉害。

我想，难道李泰容就在这白布下面么？他是不是睡着了？昨天他说要回家里睡，怎么睡到现在还没醒？我昨天晚上没梦见李泰容，是不是因为他在和我打电话，所以我没梦见他？为什么李泰容这个小傻瓜睡觉还要盖着脑袋？不怕把自己闷傻了吗？

我颤抖地掀开白布，看见了那张漂亮、宁静，却了无生机的脸。

他沉沉地睡在那里，猫咪般的嘴唇依旧可爱地翘着，纤长的睫毛被风吹得颤动，额角上的淤青消退了大半，再有两天就全好了。我想起了前天晚上，他在我怀里睡着的样子，身体蜷缩着，发出小小的鼾声，像一只被人捡回家照顾得舒舒服服的流浪小猫。现在的他唯一与平时不同的，是他胸口和腹部大片洇开的红色，已经发黑了。

我愣愣地后退了几步，感到天旋地转。

随后我便再也听不见、看不见，陷进一片黑沉沉的漩涡中。

直到我再次醒来，睁眼看见了医院的白色墙壁。我勉强坐起来，拿了个枕头垫在身后，头痛欲裂。我心想，李泰容怎么还不来看我？

“您好，徐先生。”几个警察曲起指关节敲响了房门，为首的拉了张凳子坐在病床边。我看着他们。

“医生认为您是由于过度悲痛导致的晕厥，没什么大碍，下午就可以出院了。”他说。“在您出院之前，我们有一些问题要问您，是关于李泰容的死亡。作为李先生的朋友，希望您能够配合我们。”

我机械地点点头，挨个回答他的问题。我把所有关于李泰容生活的细节全盘托出，包括他谦卑的性格、洗了穿穿了洗的衣服、爱吃甜食、笑起来很好看………一切一切，只要是有关李泰容的，几乎刻在我的骨髓中，我像竹筒倒豆子一样一股脑地说了出来。警察认真听着，很专注的样子。可我老恍惚地想，李泰容要是知道我和别人说这些零七八碎的东西，会不会生气？也不对，他是个老好人，不会生气，顶多就是闹个小别扭，改天再给他买根棉花糖就哄好了。

我叽里咕噜说了一下午，要是那个警察能全记下来，几乎能写成一本李泰容的小传。这个想法把我逗笑了。李泰容要是知道了，准会眨巴着忽闪忽闪的大眼睛问我：“我？我有什么小传呀……”其实心里高兴得不得了。准是这样！

我便说着说着笑了起来。警察疑心我被过大的刺激搞得神经不正常，便站起身来嘱咐我好好休息，谢谢我的笔录。

警察离开了，病房里只剩我独自一人。现在已是黄昏了，房间闷热得很。我的头渐渐没有那么痛了，便爬下床，打开了窗户。微凉的晚风一阵阵吹过，让我的头脑清醒了不少。

我站在窗前，任由晚风拂过我的脸。医院的花园里种了一大片玫瑰，鲜红的颜色，随着微风缓缓飘扬在薄暮中。不知不觉地，我想起头一次见到李泰容的那个下午。他抬起头望着我，摩挲着写着我名字和电话号码的名片，在满是泪痕的脸上，咧开嘴冲我笑了笑表示感谢。

而我应当在那时候，就冲过去，紧紧地拥抱他，给他我一生的爱，向他索取亲吻，而后远走高飞。

“嘿！”我两手环成圆形放在嘴边，冲那丛玫瑰大喊：“李泰容！记得给我打电话！听见没有！”


End file.
